Lone wolfs saison 2
by Ryu64li
Summary: Sakura, âgée de 17 ans, est malade. Elle vit son frère Toya et ses parents. Elle va au lycée Seijo à Tomoéda. Syaoran, 18 ans, vit en Chine mais décide pour des raisons familiales de quitter son pays natal et s’installe à Tomoéda. Il rencontre Ryu à la fa
1. prologue

_Salut, bonne année à tous et à toutes. Voici en avant première, le prologue de la saison 2 de lone wolfs. Mais ce n'est pas la suite directe de la première saison. Seul le thème est le même. Dites le moi, si vous le trouver._

_Disclaimer : Je n'ai pas les persos de ccs_

**Résumé**

Sakura, âgée de 17 ans, est malade. Elle vit son frère Toya et ses parents. Elle va au lycée Seijo à Tomoéda. Syaoran, 18 ans, vit en Chine mais décide pour des raisons familiales de quitter son pays natal et s'installe à Tomoéda. Il rencontre Ryu à la fac et Sakura par la même occasion. Il se lie d'amitié avec elle. Mais la jeune fille est fuyante et peu loquace quand sa maladie prends le dessus.

**Fiches des personnages principaux**

Nom : Kinomoto

Prénom : Sakura

Date de naissance : 1 avril 1988

Taille : 1m66

Lycée : Seijo en terminale L

Matière préférée : espagnol

Matière Détestée : le sport, et les mathématiques

Groupe sanguin : A

Nom : LI

Prénom : Syaoran

Date de naissance : 13 juillet 1987

Taille 1m75

Fac : IUT GEA (en gros compta)

Matière préférée : mathématiques

Matière détestée : Droit (à cause de la prof)

Groupe sanguin : O

Nom : Amano

Prénom : Ryu

Date de naissance : 21 aout 1986

Taille : 1m73

Fac : IUT GEA

Matière préférée : comptabilité analytique et prévisionnelle

Matière détestée : Droit

Groupe sanguin : A

**Début du prologue **

**En cours, le 13 septembre 2005**

- Prenez votre livre à la page 36 et faites moi les exercices cinq à sept. Je ramasse à la fin du cours. Dit le professeur en donnant les copies.

Sakura obéit et sourit, ce sont les mêmes exercices que Ryu lui avait expliqués et demandaient de faire le week end dernier. Elle fit mine de réfléchir et prit discrètement les feuilles d'exercices et recopia à l'abri du professeur. Elle allait avoir une bonne note. Ce sera une grande première. En une demi-heure, elle avait fini et ramena sa copie en faisant un sourire à sa meilleure amie Tomoyo. Tomoyo était une belle fille aux cheveux violets et aux yeux de la même couleur. Les deux étaient malgré tout des filles discrètes mais toujours de bonne humeur. Mais ces derniers temps, Tomoyo est distante avec elle et préfère être avec Eriol son petit ami anglais. Le professeur prit la copie, regarda brièvement et sourit.

- Je vous félicite, je ne constate aucune faute. C'est rare de votre part mais les miracles existent.

- Mais c'est parce que j'ai eu un meilleur prof que vous, monsieur Hirashi. Répondit-elle en souriant

Un fou rire prit tout le restant de la classe. Hirashi fut pris au dépourvu et tapa du poing pour que le fou rire général s'arrêta et les élèves se remirent au travail.

- Mademoiselle Kinomoto est priée de prendre ses affaires et de PARTIR IMMEDIATEMENT !! Hurla Monsieur Hirashi.

Sakura ne se fit pas prier et s'en alla en courant mais en faisant virevolter sa jupe et fit un sourire charmeur aux garçons. Les garçons sifflèrent et Takashi, présent dans le couloir, vit la scène et hurla.

- Saki t'es la meilleure !! Avec le sourire aux lèvres.

**Parc du lycée**

Le portable de Sakura vibra, elle avait reçu un sms d'Akira, son petit ami.

- Bonjour ma puce, j'espère que tout va bien, je t'aime. Bonne journée.

Elle lui répondit en suivant, toute heureuse d'avoir des nouvelles. Elle n'avait pas pu avoir de ses nouvelles à cause de la dose de travail que lui avait infligé Ryu. Il était tyrannique avec elle mais seulement quand il fallait travailler. Apres il était cool.

- Oui ca va. Je suis trop heureuse de t'avoir. Je t'aime aussi et je suis contente, j'ai eu 20 à mon devoir de maths !

Elle attendit à peine deux minutes avant qu'un sms s'afficha sur son portable.

- 20 ! Comme on dit les miracles existent ou plutôt on peut dire merci Ryu !

Mais je suis si nulle en maths ou quoi ? pensa t'elle. Je déteste cette matière mais je ne suis pas catastrophique en maths. Dit-elle à haute voix

- Non, mais 20 quand même, c'est bien, tu progresse.

- Kenru, je ne te permets pas. Dit-elle en se tournant vers l'endroit d'où provenait la voix.

- Désolé, ca va ? Dit-il. Kenru est le meilleur ami de Ryu, il est blond aux yeux marrons. Il a un an de plus que Sakura et vit avec ses grands parents. Trois anneaux en haut de l'oreille droite. 1m77, musclé… Sakura a eu un petit faible pour lui mais ca n'a durer qu'un temps

- Oui, surtout quand j'ai cloué le prof sur place. Fit-elle avec un petit sourire.

- Ah, tu suis les traces de mon grand ami, ne fais pas comme lui.

- Je ne vais pas faire comme toi surtout. Sakura rigola brièvement.

- Quoi ? C'est pas ma faute si j'ai redoublé. Répondit-il choqué.

- C'est la faute au pape ? Dit-elle avec ironie

- Non, c'est vrai, je n'ai pas bossé l'année dernière.

- Je suis trop forte ! cria-t-elle en levant les bras.

- Bon je te laisse je dois aller en cours de sciences. On se voit au self ? Questionna Kenru

- Oui je t'attendrais avec Tomoyo et Eriol.

- Ok, txo !!

Kenru partit tranquillement en fredonnant une chanson. Sakura repartit en cours tout en envoyant un sms à Akira.

**Campus**

- Prends nous deux cafés Ryu et non sucré pour Manji, il faut qu'il grossisse ! dit un garçon au dénommé Ryu qui avait deux petits piercing à l'arcade sourcilière gauche. Ryu avait les cheveux noirs avec des mèches rouges, coiffés en pics. Des yeux marrons qui reflétaient un air de défi. IL portait un baggy marron avec des chaines, un t shirt rouge avec un dragon derrière et un chaine en argent de l'armée que son cousin lui avait ramené.

- La ferme, Yukito ! Répondit Manji. Manji habitait à Osaka mais faisait ses études à Tomoéda. Il faisait 1m70, un peu enrobé. Les cheveux noirs qui partaient dans tout les sens et les yeux marrons. Mais il était un petit génie en gestion et en informatique. Ryu avait fait sa connaissance en première année et était devenu un de ses meilleurs amis.

- je t'emmerde ! Répondit le concerné

- C'est sur, t'une merde !

- Bon arrêter tous les deux ! Hurla Tifa, la copine de Yukito

Ryu revint s'asseoir sur le banc près de la fac et soupira.

- Qu'est que tu as ?? demanda Manji

- Je suis désespérer à cause de vous deux !

- On se le prend ce café ? Demanda Yukito

- On le prend à Cayenne !! Répondirent Ryu et Manji en cœur

- Mon dieu, je commence à en avoir marre. Toutes les pauses qu'on a en commun se terminent comme ça. Tifa soupira et partit voir l'emploi du temps de la semaine. Tifa était en droit et avait cours dans le bâtiment en face de l'IUT.

Ryu demanda à Yukito.

- Tu l'as rencontré où cette magnifique fille ?

- A Cayenne !!

- Non sérieux. Répondit Ryu

- C'est la meilleure amie de Cloud, ils sont du même quartier. Elle est cool. Je l'aime !

- Ouais, elle est cool ! Répondit Ryu

Manji écoutait la conversation et essaya de rajouter :

- Alors est qu'elle … Mais Ryu l'empêcha de finir sa phrase sachant pertinemment comment elle allait finir.

**Self du lycée**

Sakura prit son tableau et s'asseyait à coté de Tomoyo. Elle discutait avec son petit ami. Tomoyo ne remarqua même pas que sa « meilleure » amie s'était assise à coté. Sakura se sentit un peu à l'égard, heureusement que Rika était là pour discuter avec elle.

- Saki, tu sais la nouvelle, on a pas cours de sport cette aprem ! Fit Rika

- Cool ! Mais de toute façon, je serais pas aller en cours cette aprem. Je me sens mal aujourd'hui ? Répondit-elle

- Tu te sens mal ? Tu veux que je t'amène à l'infirmerie ? Demanda son amie inquiète

- Non ça va, je suis juste fatigué mais ça va aller. Répondit la concerné en prenant une bouchée de la merveilleuse mixture qui était dans son assiette.

- Comme tu veux, tu fais quand même chez moi après les cours ?

- Bien sur, il faut que je demande à Ryu de m'accompagner car si je dis que je suis malade à mes parents. Ils vont vouloir me garder à la maison.

- Ok ! Fit Rika avec un sourire. En plus, j'ai un nouveau voisin, il est super mignon. Brun aux yeux marrons, habillé classe, c'est-à-dire comme Ryu et Kenru. Et surtout, je crois qu'il est célib. C'est pas beau, ça !

- Ha ha ! Le voisin va-t-il tomber dans tes griffes ! Fit Sakura en prenant un air théâtral.

- Arrête, je te le réserve !

- Tu réserve qui pour Saki ? Demanda Kenru qui venait d'arriver à leur table

- Tiens, tu arrives maintenant ? C'est pas trop tôt ! Rika avait dit ça avec une pointe d'ironie.

- Eh ! C'est pas ma faute si la prof de maths m'a tenu la grappe pendant dix minutes à la fin du cours.

- C'est ça ! Répondit Sakura non convaincue. Je pencherais plutôt que tu as draguais les nouvelles.

- Non, pour qui tu me prends ?

- Un playboy ! Répondirent en cœur les deux jeunes filles.

Kenru ne répondit pas et commença à manger. Il savait que c'était inutile de continuer à parler avec elle sur ce sujet. Surtout avec Rika, elle était têtue, beaucoup plus de Sakura.

**Quartier Bellevue, Tomoéda**

Enfin, j'ai fini ! Se dit Syaoran. Tout mon déménagement est enfin fini. Que me reste-t-il à faire.

Syaoran scrutât chaque partie et recoin de son appartement. Il avait trouvé un petit appart sympa à proximité de la fac et surtout pas trop loin du centre ville. Il avait l'avoir sans trop de difficulté car il était quand même l'héritier du clan LI. Mais il avait fui ses responsabilités et surtout son père avec qui il ne s'entendait pas beaucoup. Il jeta un coup d'œil au frigo, il était vide. Normal se dit il. Il sentit son estomac grognait mais il n'avait pas envie de faire les courses et faire à manger. Il décida par conséquent de prendre un truc dans un snack et de manger tout en faisant le tout de la ville.

En prenant son portefeuille et en fermant sa porte à clés, il repensa à la magnifique fille aux mèches bleues lui sourire. Elle était jolie, il eu un sourire et se dit que si ses voisines sont aussi mignonnes, il avait en profiter. Et en fac surtout, pour se qu'il a vu en allant s'inscrire.

**Tomoéda**

Tout en mangeant son sandwich, il se promenait en ne pensant à rien. Il lui restait que ce jour de congés avant de commencer l'IUT, donc il voulait en profiter au maximum. Il arriva dans une rue ou se trouvait plusieurs bars et une discothèque. Une affiche accrochée au mur retenant son attention.

_Cherche second guitariste pour notre groupe, si vous avait du talent, venez dans notre studio entre 14 heures et 18 heures, le jeudi après midi. L'adresse est 4 rue des acacias. Venez nombreux !_

_Les Wilds Dragons, groupe de métal, punk_

Syaoran prit l'adresse et décida d'y faire un tour. Il avait appris la guitare et avait eu toujours envie de faire parti d'un groupe mais ses parents surtout son père lui avait interdit à cause de ses obligations.

- De plus en plus intéressant ! Se dit-il

Fin du prologue


	2. Chapter 1

_Premier véritable chapitre de lone wolf saison 2. Merci encore pour les commentaires. Ça fait toujours plaisir. _

**Résumé**

Sakura, âgée de 17 ans, est malade. Elle vit son frère Toya et ses parents. Elle va au lycée Seijo à Tomoéda. Syaoran, 18 ans, vit en Chine mais décide pour des raisons familiales de quitter son pays natal et s'installe à Tomoéda. Il rencontre Ryu à la fac et Sakura par la même occasion. Il se lie d'amitié avec elle. Mais la jeune fille est fuyante et peu loquace quand sa maladie prends le dessus.

**Fiches des personnages secondaires**

Nom : Seiji

Prénom : Kenru

Date de naissance : 4 octobre 1986

Taille : 1m76

Lycée : Prépa physique chimie au lycée Seijo

Matière préférée : Physique

Matière Détestée : A un peu de mal en maths mais ne déteste pas une matière en général

Groupe sanguin : AB

Nom : Muto

Prénom : Marlène dit May

Date de naissance : 12 mai 1987

Taille 1m65

Fac :Fac d'économie gestion

Matière préférée : économie

Matière détestée : aucune

Groupe sanguin : B

Nom : Tsukishiro

Prénom : Yukito

Date de naissance : 25 décembre 1985

Taille : 1m74

Fac : IUT GEA

Matière préférée : Droit

Matière détestée : Comptabilité

Groupe sanguin : AB

**Début du chapitre **

**Chapitre 1 : anniversaire et premier contact**

**Local ; studio du groupe de Ryu**

**Normal POV**

Ryu, Kenru, Yukito et Tenshi avaient de nombreuses personnes intéressées par le fait de participer à leur groupe. Tenshi était originaire des Etats-Unis, 21 ans, bruns aux yeux verts, 1m82, musclé. Il était le batteur incontesté des Wilds Dragons. En plus, ils étaient avec deux autres groupes, un mouvement musical assez connus dans la région. Leur mouvement était composé de son groupe, le groupe de Yukito et de leur ami DJ Cloud. Son vrai nom était Sayo Misaki. Sayo mesurait 1m79, blonds avec des reflets argentés, des yeux bleus à faire craquer plus d'une fille. Il était l'ainé du groupe, il avait trois ans de plus de Ryu. Son surnom de DJ venait que son trait de caractère le plus marquant était qu'il était tout le temps dans les nuages, d'où son surnom.

- Bon tu te présentes et tu nous fais une petite impro, ok ! Dis Yukito

- Bon, Matt, 21 ans, Tokyo, prenez moi je suis le meilleur et …

- Casse-toi ! Cria Kenru

- Hein, j'ai fait quoi ? Demanda le concerné

- Non, je t'ai dit de t'en aller, c'est tout ! Répondit Kenru

Le dénommé Matt se leva, pris sa veste et se parti sans rien y comprendre. Dés qu'il fut parti, Ryu se tourna vers son ami.

- C'est pas comme ça, qu'on va trouver quelqu'un pour le concert de demain. Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu lui as dit de partir ?

- Tu ne comprends pas, je suis le meilleur, il a dit. Si c'est pas être vantard et imbu de sa personne. Je sais pas ce que c'est ? Répondit son ami

- Vu sous cet angle, c'est sur mais on a besoin de ce guitariste. Néji est parti aux Etats-Unis et on a vraiment d'aide. Dit Yukito en s'immisçant dans la conversation.

Ryu secoua la tête pour montrer son insatisfaction, on va y passer la journée si ca continue pensa t'il. Et lui qui pensait être pénard chez lui à skater dans son quartier. Il était mécontent car il pensait que ça allait durer une matinée mais non, à cause de son meilleur ami, il était déjà treize heure de l'après midi. Ça durait depuis cinq heures, cinq heures de refus à cause de Kenru qui ne supportait pas les candidats et Yukito qui ne trouvait pas son bonheur. Il faut dire certains étaient vraiment mauvais.

- On est en train de ressentir ce qu'a ressenti les membres du jury de la nouvelle star. Dit Yukito avec le sourire.

- Ne me parles pas de cette émission de merde, s'il te plait. Répondit Ryu totalement écœuré et surtout affamé.

- Bon, on passe le prochain, on le fait passer et on va manger. Vous êtes d'acc ? Demanda Kenru

- Oui ! Répondirent en cœur les deux autres

**Syaoran POV**

Mon dieu, ils se passent quoi dans ce studio, déjà 30 personnes sont parties en tirant une tête d'enterrement.

- Tu crois que Matt serait pris, ça serait cool ! Demanda Sophia. Je viens de rencontrer Matt et Sophia. Ils sont mes voisins de dessus. Si Sophia n'était pas avec Matt, je serais sorti avec elle. Elle est plutôt canon, des yeux marrons noisettes et des cheveux bruns avec des mèches roses assez craquantes. Elle a 18 ans, donc ca serait parfait. Mais bon c'est la vie.

- Ouais il est plutôt doué. Il va être pris, c'est sur.

Matt est excellent musicien, c'est lui qui me donne des conseils et m'aide à progresser. C'est sympa, on est sur la même longueur d'onde. Les mêmes délires et presque les mêmes centres d'intérêts, je le considère comme mon meilleur ami maintenant.

- Ils sont si sévères, je vois celui qui venait d'entrer. Il s'est fait virer au bout de deux minutes.

Je vis Matt sortir, il a battu le record, Matt a tenu même pas une minute. C'est étrange, il est bon à la guitare. Son amie demande ce qu'il s'est passé.

- Ils se prennent pour qui ces cons ! Je me suis présenté et ils m'ont jeté. Le gars avec les mèches vertes est vraiment con, il m'a jeté. Leur groupe doit être nul en faite, je ne vois pas pourquoi on fait toute une histoire de leur concert phénoménal. Dit le viré. Syao, c'est à toi !

Bon, c'est à moi, je m'avance vers la salle, prends une grande inspiration et entra. Je vois le « jury », ça me fait penser à la nouvelle star. Seuls les bêtisiers sont drôles, après je trouve ça niais. Je m'assois sur la chaise devant eux.

- Ça me fait penser à cette émission nulle, la nouvelle star ! Dis-je

Le type aux mèches vertes leva les yeux vers moi et hurla :

- Tu es pris !!!

Quoi, il se passe quoi, je comprends rien. Comment ça je suis pris, j'ai même pas eu le temps de me présenter. Je vis celui qui avait hurlai se prendre une claque sur l'arrière de la tête par son ami.

- Ne l'écoute pas, il est fou. Dis l'autre aux cheveux noirs. Bref, présentes toi.

- Syaoran, 18 ans, je fais de la guitare depuis trois ans.

- Syaoran ? C'est pas japonais comme nom ? Demanda celui aux cheveux gris

- Non, je suis chinois, je viens d'aménager.

- Ok, tu nous fais une démo de ton talent.

Le garçon me tendit une guitare, je me calla sur mon siège et commença à faire les premières notes du Canon D de Pachelbel. Au milieu de la chanson, le même garçon me demanda de m'arrêter.

- Alors ? Demandais je anxieux

- Pas mal, mais désolé tu n'as pas le niveau.

- Hein ?

Le type devant moi avait raison, ils se prennent pour qui ces types. Bon, ok je ne joue pas à la perfection mais je me débrouille.

- Tu n'as pas le niveau d'un gars qui joue de la guitare depuis trois ans, tu es au dessus du lot. J'ai pas raison, Kenru et Ryu ?

Les deux acquiescèrent en souriant. Le type aux cheveux gris s'avança vers moi et me tendit la main.

- Félicitations, tu es engagé. Je m'appelle Yukito et voila Kenru, Ryu et Tenshi. Il me désigna les trois autres.

Je leur souris, je me dis que c'était cool, j'allais pouvoir rencontrer des superbes filles. Et oui, j'ai fait ça pour draguer ça fait tellement bien quand on dit, oui je fais parti du groupe… Il faut bien s'amuser et en plus j'avais vraiment envie de faire parti d'un groupe. De pouvoir m'intégrer, de vivre normalement.

- Ça me faisait peur, vous avez jeté tous les autres. Mais ce qu'à dit Matt est faux. Vous n'êtes pas si sévères et votre histoire de concert de légende ? C'est la vérité ?

- Demande à tous les autres de venir. On a une surprise pour vous.

Je sors de la salle tout heureux Je viens voir les autres et commence :

- J'ai une annonce, je suis pris, les castings sont clos.

Je vis Matt et Sophia, Matt me fait un regard noir que j'ignore. Tant qu'à Sophia, elle est contente pour moi. Elle me fit un beau sourire.

- Et aussi, les Wilds Dragons nous font l'honneur de jouer pour nous.

La majorité des gens coururent pour se mettre le plus près possible. Matt et Sophia passèrent à coté de moi. Sophia me fit un bisou sur la joue mais mon ami ne me regarda même pas.

- Ça lui passera. me dit Sophia

On se retrouva tous dans la salle. Je vis les membres du groupe avec leur instrument en train de s'échauffer. Kenru prit le micro et commença à dire que merci à tous d'être venu. Voici une nouvelle chanson « killing in the name ».

Ryu commença à faire quelques notes, Tenshi tapa sur des cloches de vaches. Assez bizarre, Matt sourit et me dit :

- J'ai bien fait de ne pas faire parti de ce « groupe »

A peine eu t'il le temps de finir sa phrase que nous sommes fus sur le cul. En fait, il avait tout faux, la légende de leur concert est vrai, ces types déchirent tout.

_Je vous mets les paroles de killing in the name de rage against the machine._

Huh!

Killing in the name of!  
Some of those that were forces are the same that bore crosses  
Some of those that were forces are the same that bore crosses  
Some of those that were forces are the same that bore crosses  
Some of those that were forces are the same that bore crosses  
Huh!

Killing in the name of!  
Killing in the name of

And now you do what they told ya (11 fois)  
But now you do what they told ya  
Well now you do what they told ya

Those who died are justified, for wearing the badge, they're the chosen whites  
You justify those that died by wearing the badge, they're the chosen whites  
Those who died are justified, for wearing the badge, they're the chosen whites  
You justify those that died by wearing the badge, they're the chosen whites

Some of those that were forces are the same that bore crosses  
Some of those that were forces are the same that bore crosses  
Some of those that were forces are the same that bore crosses  
Some of those that were forces are the same that bore crosses  
Uggh!

Killing in the name of!  
Killing in the name of

And now you do what they told ya (4 fois)  
And now you do what they told ya, now you're under control (7 fois)  
And now you do what they told ya!

Those who died are justified, for wearing the badge, they're the chosen whites  
You justify those that died by wearing the badge, they're the chosen whites  
Those who died are justified, for wearing the badge, they're the chosen whites  
You justify those that died by wearing the badge, they're the chosen whites  
Come on!

(Guitar solo: 'Yeah! Come on!')

Fuck you, I won't do what you tell me (dit 8 fois)

Fuck you, I won't do what you tell me! (dit 8 fois)

Motherfucker!   
Uggh!

Kenru fini à genoux mort de fatigue, il faut dire qu'il s'est dépensé. Il a animé la chanson et Ryu quel solo de guitare, du grand art, énorme ! Un grand brouhaha se fit, tous les gens présents avaient le sourire aux lèvres. Rien que pendant cette chanson, je vis des pogos et des gens qui se jeter de la scène. Un truc de malade !

**Sakura POV**

Demain soir, c'est l'anniversaire de mon copain. On lui fait la surprise donc je suis en train de me faire relooker de la tête au pied par Tomoyo. Tomoyo voit les choses en grand, Des vêtements sexy elle dit. Je crains le pire ! Elle est douée comme styliste mais quand j'ai voulu avoir une robe, j'ai reçu une robe avec des tonnes de frous frous. Cette fois ci, elle a fait plus classique. Un pantalon taille basse noir et un débardeur vert pour aller avec mes yeux.

- Alors ça te va ? Demanda Tomoyo

- Oui, c'est parfait. Pour une fois. Répondis-je avec le sourire

- Pour une fois ? Mes collections sont toujours parfaites ! Fit-elle choquée

Je répondis avec un sourire voyant la réaction de mon amie. Je savais qu'elle réagirait comme ça, elle ne supporte pas qu'on critique ses créations. J'entendis des petits cognements sur ma porte.

- C'est moi Toya. Ouvre Saki !

- On ne peut pas, on est en sous vêtements. Répondis-je

- Allez, je t'ai vu nue, je te rappelle.

Le rouge me montât aux joues, Tomoyo rigola de la situation. Je lui lançai mon oreiller, mon frère avait le don de me mettre en rogne. Déjà il m'appelle godzilla le matin avant d'aller en cours, et maintenant il me met mal à l'aise devant ma meilleure amie. Je vais le tuer, un jour ! Heureusement que mon « demi frère » est là pour remonter le niveau, car entre Toya et mon beau père, on n'est pas gâté avec ma mère. Oui j'ai oublié de dire que ma mère et mon père sont divorcés quand j'avais 12 ans. Ma mère a rencontré très vite un autre homme, David Amano. Au début je ne m'entendais pas beaucoup avec lui mais lui, il n'a jamais été méchant avec moi. Il a tout de suite compris que je voulais rester avec ma mère. Et puis, il a un fils super, âgé de deux de plus que moi, on s'entend très bien. Avec mon frère, ils font les pires conneries et sont rentrés sou plus d'une fois. Vraiment, je plains David. Bref on fini de s'habiller et on descendit dans le salon.

- Maman, c'est bon, tu peux nous accompagner s'il te plait ? Demandais-je

- Oui, on y va ? Répondit-elle

Je fis la bise à tout le monde et monta dans la voiture en compagnie de Tomoyo. Sur le trajet, on discutait avec ma mère.

- Alors, les filles, il y a qui à cette fête ? demanda t'elle

- Rika, Takashi, Chiharu, Rika, July, Naoko, Akira, Haku, Eriol, Tomoyo et moi ! Répondis-je

- Il n'y a de l'alcool je présume ?

Ma mère a toujours ce genre de questions, Si je dis oui, elle va me faire une sacrée morale. Et j'ai vraiment pas envie de l'entendre.

- Heu…

- Oui, il y a de l'alcool mais ne t'inquiète pas Nadeshiko. Je veillerais sur Sakura, n'est ce pas ? Me coupa Tomoyo

- Oui, je boirais modérément, je sais que c'est pas terrible pour ma maladie. Et de toute façon je ne suis pas comme mon frère.

- Ha ha, ha, je sais et heureusement ma puce ! Dit ma mère.

Arrivées à destination, on remercia ma mère. Et je couru vers Akira, dès que je l'ai vu. Je l'embrassai à pleine bouche.

- Bon anniversaire, mon cœur, je t'aime. Murmurais-je dans ses bras

- Merci ma puce. Je t'aime aussi. Dit-il en mettant sa tête sur mon épaule.

Fin du chapitre


End file.
